littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood in Cold Hands
Blood in Cold Hands is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 22th case of the game. It is the fourth case set in La Vena. Plot Mandy and the player went to the snow park to investigate the urban legend of "La Llorona" and rescuing Jason's daughters. There, they found the body of American mafia Joshua Gomez from blunt force trauma at the bridge, with a note accusing him of being the pedophile pinned to his chest. The five people were labelled as suspects: Thomasina Jeffress (pharmacy owner), Tamara Vidal (matron), Tobias "Red Cobra" Blinkhorn (American gang member), Matias Martinez (Mexican gang member), and Alonso Pérez (orphan). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player were checking up for the restroom to find out the true legend of La Llorona. There, she found a girl's hair clip which is turned out to be Emma, Jason's daughter. When she turns around, Mandy screams in horror when she saw La Llorona on the mirror behind her and being attacked. The player managed to smack out with pepper spray, causes La Llorona to scream in pain and retreat. Mid-investigation, Matias Martinez and Tobias "Red Cobra" Blinkhorn started brawling. Later, Roger was attacked by orphans via frogs and rats in the park. Later, they found enough evidence to arrest matron Tamara Vidal for the murder. Tamara admitted to the murder, saying that Joshua was molesting every orphans due for being drunk. Believing it to be proof of him being the pedophile, she beaten him up to death with a shovel to protect her children. Judge Westley sentenced her to 5 years in prison. During Children of the River (4/6), Harper Bowes told her daughter, Mandy, that she had arranged a funeral for her husband and children who are killed in plane crash. Alonso Pérez then asked for help from the player to look for his playmate and friend, Mitch, who had gone missing in the snow park. In the park, Jason and the player found the woman's dead body holding a handkerchief with blood which (per Gaubert) belonged to Mitch's mother. The team talked to Tamara about it, who said that someone would have struck in the public toilets had she not killed him. In the toilets, they found Mitch's body. Per Honora, Mitch's mother was stripped and disemboweled like all of the La Llorona's victims, proof that someone has assaulted three orphans and leave them struggling with hunger and cold to death before La Llorona could kidnapped the rest of children away from abusive parents. The team then asked Alonso to spread the word. After funeral for Mandy's dead husband and children with Prime Minister Hafner and Jason, the team vowed to bring the child's aggressor here in order to get informations about La Llorona. Summary Victim *'Joshua Gomez' Murder Weapon *'Shovel' Killer *'Tamara Vidal' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has headache. *The suspect wears lipstick. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses azul e branco soap. *The suspect eats quesadilla. *The suspect has headache. *The suspect wears lipstick. *The suspect wears indigo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses azul e branco soap. *The suspect eats quesadilla. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses azul e branco soap. *The suspect eats quesadilla. *The suspect has headache. *The suspect wears indigo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses azul e branco soap. *The suspect eats quesadilla. *The suspect has headache. *The suspect wears indigo. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer uses azul e branco soap. *The killer eats quesadilla. *The killer has headache. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer wears indigo. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Children of the River (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in La Vena Category:Copyrighted Images